Save me
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Abuse and pain is all he knows but Sakura shows him, his life is worth living.
1. Chapter 1

**Sft-My new chapter and forgive me for my sucking spelling**

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.1: Pain**

* * *

Teal eyes stared up at the white ceiling blocking the whole world around him out only dwelling on the pain and sorrow that surrounded his heart. He ran his fingers over the kanji for love that was carved into his forehead and filched at the memories that came reminding him on how he got it from his 'beloved' father.

'Why most I suffer so much?' the male thought in sadness 'is it never enough on how much pain I go through?'. The sound of an alarm broke him for his thoughts; he hit the alarm to turn it off. Then sat up on his bed he ran his hands down his pale face letting out a tired sigh "it is never enough. Not until I am dead" he whispered bitterly he reached under his pillow and pulled out a sharp razor "today is the day it all ends it's not like anyone will miss me".

The male stood from his bed, pulled on his school uniform and placed the razor in his pants pocket. "I wonder if he is a sleep" he mumbled he then slowly reached out for the doorknob and moved it slowly opening the door making sure it didn't make a sound. He stuck his head out looking back and forth until his eyes stilled on a sleeping male holding a beer bottle in his hand that looked like it was about to fall to the ground given any moment, the tv was still on some adult program. He slowly crept out of his room and closed the door behind himself and made his way across the room avoiding the beer bottles that decorated the floor when he stop near his father cast a look of disgust he could smell the foul smell of beer, smoke, sex and other kinds of things he didn't want to name came from the man he called father.

Casting one more look at the sleeping man the teen made his way for the door. Just as his hand touch the doorknob the sound of a bottle hitting the ground encode around the small apartment the red head atomically tensed up when he heard it dread filled him. When he heard a groan behind him he was prepared for the worst "where are you going you Gaara?" an angry voice hissed at him, Gaara looked at his father.

"School" he simply replied.

The older male let out a cruel chuckle he reached for another bottle that was on the table beside him. He uncapped the bottle before taking a swing of the poison liquid he cast another evil look at his son "well what are you standing around here for?" he throw the bottle at the red head who had to move out of the way so as not to be hit by it but one shard of glass left a slight mark on his cheek. The man stood in rage "now look what you made me do" he started to make his way to Gaara.

Gaara saw his father come towards him. Gaara didn't waste any time pulling open the door and making a mad dash away from his father who was throwing cruses at him telling him that he was going to get it when he gets home. When Gaara finely made it out of the apartment complex, he felt the sting of the small cut on his cheek he took out a tissue to wipe away the small amount of blood that was there, before making his way through the dirty streets that where full of street walker, drug dealers and other criminals. Gaara just ignored it all he was not going to see this place again anyway. Gaara kept his head down all the way to his high school his mind running laps 'I am doing the right thing?' he shook it off 'it does not matter it ends today' he look up just in time to see his school.

At the age of sixteen many would say you have much to live for, but for Gaara he felt like they was nothing to live for abuse and torture was all his life was full of. He could not live another day with the pain any more. Gaara cut his way through the student to get to his class. When he reached the class room he made his way at the back. Gaara placed his head on his folded arms but then the sound of laughing made him raise his head eyes narrowed when he saw who entered the room. Sasuke Uchiha was the popular boy in the school everybody worshiped him especially the girls. Gaara disliked him it wasn't the fact that he was popular… no it was the fact that every time Sasuke saw him he made his crap life even crappy, like he was planning now.

Sasuke looked straight at the red head who was sitting at the back; he let a cruel smirk cross his face. The black haired male made his way over to Gaara his fan girls following him along when he reached the teal eyed male he placed his hands on the table his smirk still on his face "hello freak" Gaara just kept his head down already used to the abuse from Sasuke. Sasuke was not pleased not getting the reposes he wanted so he grabbed Gaara bag and throw all of his stuff in it onto the floor. Gaara watched sadly as this happened while everybody was laughing.

Sasuke smugly throw the bag at the red head then made his way to his seat chuckling. Gaara let out sigh before picking up his stuff and putting it back in to his bag he could feel people whispering things about him but he just stood up and hugged his bag to himself 'they don't have to worry anymore I am not going to be here much longer'. When the teacher entered Gaara paid no mind to him or the entire day not until the end of school. Gaara was in the boys restroom 'I can't take it anymore they is nothing here for me' he sniffed he didn't know he was crying until he felt a tear slide down his face he bit his lip so as not to make a sound they was still people outside the stall. When he was sure the people had left the room he let out his heartbroken sobs "what is the point of me existing? Is it only to suffer for people amusement?" he sobs out softly. He wiped his face angrily "enough it ends today" he pulled out the razor and gripped it so hard in his hand that he began to bleed.

He made his way out of the restroom his mind set on the school roof he wanted to see the sun set one last time before he leaves this cruel world. Considering Gaara mind was someone else he didn't notice a pink haired girl walking opposite him until he bumped into her making his razor fall to the floor. Gaara mind went into panic mode he looked up to see a very pretty pink haired girl staring at him with a raised eyebrow her green eyes looking into his soul. His mind went blank as the girl bent down and picked up the bloody razor his mouth went dry, as he saw her look at it then back at him Gaara eyes widened when she held it out to him. Gaara dumbly took it then watched as the girl nodded her head to him, made her way around him and she then stopped making Gaara look at her she spoke for the first time "you know suicide dose not take away the pain it makes it worse" she then proceeded down the hall leaving a gaping Gaara behind.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered in shock.

* * *

**Sft-review my smexy readers**

**Gaara-yeah so get to it**


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-Sorry it took me ten years to update **

**Gaara-yeah you better be sorry**

**SFT-what was that mister panda**

**Sakura-oh great they at it again (sigh) she dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.2:Why?**

* * *

Gaara was in a panic after the pink haired girl left him standing in middle of the hallway by himself. He didn't stick around to wait to see if she had informed anyone of his small…'incident' if you could call intending to commit suicide a small incident. Which all lead with him running away from the school as fast as he could. When he could run no more he stopped at park dropping into the closets bench to him out of breath. He looked to the sky that is when he realized it was raining heavily. He was soaked to the bone, his black school jacket weighing him down with how much water it sucked up. Gaara cursed under his breath for his stupidity of leaving his waterproof coat in his locker. He was so intent in getting the hell out of there that he didn't notice the rain.

Gaara teeth started to chatter now; he hugged himself to console the little heat he had, which was not much. Gaara knew sitting here will only get him a cold but getting a cold was better than returning home to that…that thing he calls a 'father'. Gaara fingers fisted in his coat and bowed his head to the ground with his eyes clenched shut those words the girl said echoing in his head "you know suicide does not take away the pain it makes it worse" he whispered under his breath . All of sudden the cold pelting of the rain stopped Gaara head snapped up what he saw made him freeze. The girl he saw not even fifteen minutes ago was standing before him wrapped up in a red coat holding a black umbrella over the both of them. Gaara mind once again went into panic thinking she had bought a teacher or someone with her but he looked behind her to see no one there this lessened his panic a little. He wonder why she was here holding a umbrella over his head staring at him with a blank look as if she did this ever day for anyone.

She spoke making him almost jump in shock "I saw you running outside from the school window without a proper coat" he notices her voice held no emotion but held a tint of concern.

This confused him why would she care about him? he was a worthless nobody…at least that is what everybody calls him. Gaara looked at her green eyes "why?" he asked.

She didn't answer him just pushed the umbrella handle in front of his face "here". Gaara looked to her to then the handle then back to her, he could see she was not going to move it until he took it. He reached out with a pale hand, his fingers accidently brushed against hers making a spark rundown his body. He looked straight at her to see her usually blank look was shattered with the slight widening of her eyes. She shoved the umbrella into his hands and stuffed her hands in her pockets then made a fast pace out of the park.

Gaara looked at her as she made her way out of the park. He then looked up to the umbrella that covered him from the freezing water he could have sworn she was...'blushing'. Gaara quickly shook his head no he was being foolish they was no way a girl as pretty as her could like someone like…him. He let out a sigh; stood from the bench and made his way out of the park to the hell hole he calls a home.

Gaara avoided all the gangs that plagued his streets not wanting to get mugged by them he just kept his head down and walked fast moving and avoiding all human contact as possible. When he was near his apartment he slowed his steps before coming to a dead stop outside the front door. He closed the umbrella making sure to shake off the water from it. Staring at the door he hesitantly reached for the doorknob, turned it and as expected the door was open. His dear darling evil ass father never locked the door because he was always drunk out of his mind to never do it and he would beat Gaara like it was his fault.

He slowly entered the room and looked around the room to see no one but when he turned to close the door he felt a sharp a blow to the side of his. Gaara fell to the floor his vision blurred from the blow to the head. He didn't get time to sit up as he received two kick to the ribs and a painful one to his leg "yo-u thou-ght I…would for-get about…you" somebody slurred out above him that somebody being his father, who was drunk…like always.

Gaara turned his head up to his father to see him standing over him on wobbly legs like a newborn deer and with a beer bottle in his left hand. The man was snarling at him he pulled his leg back giving him another painful kick to his side making him gasp in pain.

After that his father stumbled for the door not before shouting back at his beaten son that laid on the floor "I ex-pect this me-ss to be cleaned u-p when I…get back y-ou bastard!" this was followed by the slamming of the door.

When Gaara was sure his pain leased to it almost being bearable. He used the umbrella that fell beside him to help him stand up. He gripped his side and bites his lips hard he had a feeling it was going to be bruised really bad soon. He looked around the room he was commanded by his father to clean, this was going to take forever to clean, especially with his injures. He moved around the room picking up beer bottles and cleaning up things Gaara was sure hell was not going to touch that with his hand so used a tissues to pick them up.

When he was done it was 8:30 pm he looked around to see if they were anything else he missed but the room still looked like crap but it can't get any better than this. He let out a sigh the pain near his ribs dulled to a dull ache, he also cleaned the cut he had in his hair where his father punched him, one of his father rings most of left a small cut. The red head looked down at the umbrella that assisted him in his tasks, very thankful that the pink haired girl gave it to him "wait I never asked her name?" he realized he never thought to ask her name? He was just in so much shock that she would follow him in the pouring rain to give him her umbrella and it was the kindest thing anyone would do for him.

Gaara just let out another sigh he made his way over to the barley working fridge he opened it up to see nothing in it but beer bottles and some out of date milk, he slammed the fridge door closed and leaned against it "it looks like it's no food tonight again" he made his way to bed planning to sleep away his hunger which he doubt will work considering he can't sleep most of the time. As predicted he could not sleep so sat up in his bed writing some songs down. It helps him forget the pain and sadness a bit. He reached into his pocket to grab a rubber to get rid of a mistake he did but pulled it back when his fingers brushed against something sharp and cold. He realized that he still had the razor still in his pocket.

The teen slowly reached into his pocket to pull it out and held it at eye level. He saw his blood from before had dried up on it, he caught some of his reflection in the cool melted. What he saw in his eyes was sadness, pain, anger and hatred all these emotions were seen in his teal eyes. In a rush of fury he placed the blade at his wrist but then stopped pink hair and jade eyes flashed in his mind then followed by the word _"you know suicide does not take away the pain it makes it worse"_why?, why would she care about him?, those words and the umbrella. She did things nobody ever did for him and he wanted to know why?.

Making his mind up Gaara placed his blade under his pillow, laid down, stared up at the ceiling hope and too god tomorrow was not that bad but this was cut short by the opening of the front door and stumbling footsteps. Gaara clenched his eyes shut as his bedroom door was slammed open…god help him.

* * *

**SFT-I really enjoy writing for you guys oh yeah one more thing take a look at my friend story '****The Three Jinchuuriki' I think it's good story also if your a GaaSaku fan you might like it.**

**Gaara-she would also like it if you guys left some good reviews**


End file.
